Morrow/Abilities and Powers
As the captain of Morrow Pirates Gang, Morrow holds the greatest authority in the crew, with King being the only one who could possibly rival Morrow in terms of authority. This grants him direct command over the members of his main deck (recruited personally by Morrow) as well as over the more than forty thousand pirates (formerly bandits led by King) who sail in his grand fleet. He and his crew members are also well-known to a large number of influential individuals. His association with fellow members of his crew acquaints him with numerous acquaintances, such as several bandits, gangsters, nobles, bounty exchange masters, blackmiths, and even Marine officers and government officials. Physical Prowess Morrow was an exceptionally fast runner even as a child, perhaps (as his father used to tell him) even as an infant. For as long as he could remember, he could 'run like the wind blows.' His natural aptitude for quick movements and running was matched only by his fantastic reflexes. Morrow has hyper-reflex, an aberration in medical terms but a gift in combat. He has superb reaction time and hand-eye coordination, which allows him to not only dodge but also catch bullets fired at point blank range. Go-Go says that Morrow's brain is fascinating. His brain is wired bizarrely; his actions as well as response time are as quick as those of a reflex action, yet his decision making is as accurate as that of the analysed thinking process. His brain can easily and very quickly register information and act accordingly. His tremendous speed and fascinating brain, together with his single-minded concentration and supernatural precision, gives him top-notch proficiency in various simple and complicated tasks, including but not limited to fighting, assembling tools, puzzle solving, chess, rugby, tennis and locating stuff as quickly as possible. Morrow's body is honed and conditioned to fabulous extent through a variety of odd-jobs he did during his boyhood. He took it upon himself to train his body extensively to be mighty enough to face numerous forest-dwelling mountainous beasts that would frighten him as a boy. These exercises only fuelled his fighting spirit, leading him to train harder. He built up his physical strength and endurance by delivering heavy boxes of milk across the huge, mountainous island. Driving himself further, he would make the task harder upon himself by running zig-zaggedly, running on one leg, running on his hands, running on one hand, taking complicated routes and crossing a dangerous single-log bridge. To further increase his strength and tolerance to pain and fatigue, he ploughed farms with his bare hands. Often chased by beasts along the way, Morrow's running speed also skyrocketed massively. Swimming in lakes, and sometimes against the flow of rivers, boosted his strength, speed and agility. The chore of dodging, swatting and catching bees sharpened his reflexes and precision as well. Morrow often ate toxic, poisonous fruits and fishes by accident. He was frequently bitten by dangerous bees as well. These events caused him to fall ill as a child but in the long run, boosted his immunity and tolerance to poisons and toxins. He possesses tremendous resistance to pain and electricity as well. Morrow was turned into a wheelchair-bound cripple because of his artificially-induced cerebral palsy. He was thus severely handicapped. However, his left leg was quite functional, and so he trained it to be self-dependent to a large extent, gaining amazing muscle control and being able to perform various tasks with just his foot, before training to regain the ability to move. After achieving partial mobility, he took upon a quest of eating the Blazing Peanuts of the Heavenly Hell, located on the top of a monumental tower. The climb tested not only strength but also his willpower and endurance, and fighting the guardians tested his strength and speed. Snatching peanuts from the scorching blazes tested his speed and precision, and cracking the nuts open tested his strength further. This extraordinarily difficult task ultimately made Morrow a much more physically formidable man. Morrow's physical capabilities are exceptional. He possesses immense strength, with King being the only one in the crew who is physically more powerful than Morrow. He is capable of crumbling large steel pillars in his bare hands, crushing stone with his fingers, uprooting huge trees, lifting and throwing boulders (often with a single hand), shattering constructs with ease, and tossing a number of individuals with minimal effort on his part. He can even unsheathe King's sword, though unlike King, he requires both of his hands to do so. He boasts immense jaw strength as well; he can catch a bullet with his teeth and spit it with enough force to skewer through a skull. He also possesses great endurance and durability, being able to take a bullet to the face with only minor wounds. He can also survive cannon fire, grenades and falls from extraordinary heights (albeit with major wounds) and even withstand multiple blows from King himself. However, he is not invulnerable to pain, as King's punches frequently cause him to scream in great agony. A notable physical attribute of Morrow is his precision. He utilises his ability to sense an opponent's weaknesses by striking said weaknesses with amazing accuracy. His precision, along with his speed and reflexes, allows him to easily catch extremely fast projectiles with his fingers or even his teeth. In one particular instance, he was not only able to dodge and catch a bullet (fired by Douglas) with his fingers, but also throw it back into the gunbarrel with extreme accuracy and force, consequently damaging the gun and wounding Doug. The whole incident occurred so quickly that Doug believed that the gun had backfired. To keep his speed, reflexes and precision sharp, Morrow often practices an exercise of tossing a bowl of rice in the air and catching the rice, grain by grain, mid-air with chopsticks. Morrow's incomprehensible speed and reflexes are his greatest physical assets. He is the fastest member of his crew and believes himself to be one of the fastest men in the world. He acquired his speed and reflexes thanks to his natural gift for fast movements as well as his training in the mountains and forests as a young boy. His training caused his body to mutate, providing him with enhanced cardiovascular, respiratory, musculature and digestive systems, a more efficient metabolism, better lubricated joints, tendons with enormous tensile strength and a stronger bone composition that can withstand the dynamic shock of his feet touching the ground at superhuman speeds. Through this, he not only attained phenomenal speed, but also incredibly fast perception and metabolism, and resistance to effects of friction, reduced oxygen and kinetic impact. He could thus think, move and act at marvelous speeds. Morrow was so fast that during his youth, he was essentially omnipresent through— —out his home and surrounding areas. Morrow lost his ability to move (and the ability to do so at superhuman speeds) when he was crippled; even after regaining his mobility and training hard, he is nowhere near as fast as he once used to be. Nevertheless, he is still marvelously fast, being much faster than the speed of sound. His movements, completely invisible to the naked eye, are so quick that even while he is dodging attacks, it appears as if he is standing absolutely still. His pace gives the illusion of teleportation and afterimages. He is fully capable of engaging multiple foes simultaneously, catching large numbers of bullets with a just one hand (often with just fingers), and striking at supersonic speeds, resulting in enormously powerful impacts. His fighting style utilizes his outstanding speed, sharp reflexes and precision, relying on his instincts, intellect and offense to overwhelm his opponent or wear them down. Although he has not received much formal training in martial arts, he is quite skilled at kick-boxing; while he is able to punch at a blindingly quick tempo, he specializes in the use of his legs, predominantly his left leg, which he can manipulate to great effect and kick with enough force to briefly stun even King, who claimed Morrow's kick to be stronger than a cannonball. However, as physically formidable as he is, Morrow lacks stamina. He can hang around in a fight for extended periods even after being fatigued or injured, but he is at his best only for a short while during the initial moments of a fight, after which his strength and speed plummets, which is why he prefers to end fights quickly, or use other tricks on his sleeve. Intellect and Knowledge Haki Morrow learned about the existence of Haki only after he was crippled. While he initially didn't believe that such a power could possibly exist, he was intrigued by the concept, and eventually came to believe in it after his own research and interaction with Bootstrap Bill. He learned and practiced the usage of Haki during the years he spent in prison and by the time he became a pirate, he had attained great mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki, while also attaining some expertise over Busoshoku Haki. Morrow can use his Haki techniques in quick succession and in combination with each other for extended periods of time in combat. According to Angel Eyes, Morrow possesses a collosal amount of Haki. Busoshoku Haki Morrow is an expert user of this form of Haki. Busoshoku Haki allows him to project an invisible force around his body, manifesting an armour forged from Morrow's own willpower. This armour is tough enough to protect him from most attacks, increasing his durability to the point that he is completely unscathed by slashes and gunshots; even a cannonball blast to the face inflicts minimal damage, such as a few scratches, to him. This armour also enables him to hit much harder than he normally would; his punches are heavy enough to shatter sea-stone or defeat a gigantic bear with a single blow or push back a fully powered King at a considerable distance. This type of Haki also grants him the ability to negate the intangibility of a Logia user. Morrow can darken his skin to a metallic black coating, increasing the hardness of the armour. When blackened, his armour becomes hardened to the point that it shattered a Haki-imbued sword swung at him. His blackened punch is strong enough to inflict wounds on Shinnosuke's Haki-imbued fist during a clash of punches. His amazing speed, along with his Haki-imbued offense and defense, allows Morrow to bombard his opponents with quick and powerful attacks. Morrow can imbue various objects with Haki power. He can blacken his swords, knives, guns and bullets or even cannonballs to increase their strength and penetrative power. When blackened, his swords become powerful enough to be matched up against King's extremely mighty blade. He can also harden grass, strands of hair, shards of glass or pieces of fabrics and use them as strong, sharp projectiles. Morrow can also crumble various objects with Haki power, tending to use the ability in conjunction with his ability to sense "crumble points." Morrow can use the invisible force not only as an armour against most attacks but also as a powerful weapon for both close combat and ranged attacks. One of his most preferred ways of attack include utilisation of Busoshoku Haki to unleash very strong, lightning-fast invisible strikes from a miles away. While he usually launches only a single wave of attack, Morrow is fully capable of bombarding the target with a barrage of mighty, relentless invisible strikes to effectively devastate anything that stands in his way. Morrow's most common application of Busoshoku Haki is to release an invisible force from his limbs (particularly, his feet), allowing him to levitate. He can also utilise this application of Busoshoku Haki in bursts, propelling himself in any particular direction with great force, or in a continuous, controlled flow, allowing him to glide in the air. He is thus capable of gliding at supersonic speeds with no apparent limit to the maximum height of flight. He has admitted, however, that while levitation and propulsion are fairly simple, the gliding technique requires tremendous concentration of mind. Yet another skill that Morrow possesses is to leave a decoy Haki signature to fool his foes and avoid detection. However, this may fail against a skilled Haki user. Kenbunshoku Haki Morrow possesses supreme proficiency over this form of Haki. Morrow's mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki provides him with complete, absolute psychological awareness of his surroundings. Morrow's omnidirectional Haki can guide him to or away from traps, hidden weapons and disguised enemies. Surprise and sneaky attacks are utterly useless against him. He can navigate darkened rooms, instinctively avoide obstacles or hazards, or even potentially noisy or unstable floorboards, walls or ceilings that may betray his presence. He even project a spherical, invisible aura and sense anything in its vicinity. In his own words, he can perfectly sense even a ripple in water within the radius of at least ten miles. One of the most amazing things about Morrow's Kenbunshoku Haki is its incredible precision and detail. He can utilise Kenbunshoku Haki to identify and analyse even the most minute of details. He is capable of looking at a photograph and accurately pointing out meaningful details, or following a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. Kenbunshoku Haki is a prime element in Morrow's fighting style. By utilising his Haki with his fantastic reflexes, Morrow is able to effortlessly react to (and so, dodge and counter) extremely fast attacks, such as multiple bullets, energy beams, or even explosions. Even at point blank, his Haki can warn him in enough time to get away from danger like a precognitive sense, before he can even consciously think about his actions. He can automatically react to any threat without wasting time to acknowledge it or being slowed by thinking about it. This makes his actions explosively faster and stronger. Since Morrow's Haki-imbued body moves on its own, applying the perfect amount of strength, speed and force needed to counter a threat, he can act without any wasteful movements. He can make the best use of his body's power and movements without having to expend any unnecessary efforts and energy. This conserves his stamina, making him an exceptionally efficient combatant and thereby helping him to cope with his lack of stamina, which one of his most glaring weaknesses. Other advantages granted by his mastery over self-movement and the lack of any wasteful movements are non-intention & non-telegraphy. The idea of non-intention is attack without interference from the consciousness of self which greatly restricts physical performance. The idea of non-telegraphy is to attack without any forewarning movements. By avoiding any unnecessary movements, Morrow's attacks become explosive and give his foes no time to react. Morrow's power over Kenbunshoku Haki is so great that his Haki power has essentially become an entity of its own. He says that in battle, his body (ruled by his Haki power) is focused completely and solely on combat, while his mind functions separately. As his Haki power and mind function in perfect harmony, he can fight and think separately and synchronously, with neither process adversely affecting the other. Thus, his body can move on its own, allowing him to attack and defend simultaneously, while at the same time, he can focus his mind on other important issues, such as strategy, consequences, etc. Once his mind stands firm on a particular thought or decision (such as a strategy), it is sensed by his Haki, and hence, his body takes action accordingly. The ultimate result is a perfect combination of natural instinct (provided by Haki) and control (provided by his own mind). Morrow is skilled enough to keep his Kenbunshoku Haki permanently active, even while he is unconscious; this allows him to fight effectively and avoid threats even when he is unconscious. Another reason why Kenbunshoku Haki plays a major role in Morrow's fighting style is its ability to sense and analyse the opponent completely. He can effortlessly sense his opponent's traits, powers, weaknesses and movements. His Haki can not only spot an opponent's weak points, but also strike with the perfect amount of force to exploit them. Morrow's Haki can enable him to battle even the most skilled fighters. While not being trained much in martial arts, his Haki and reflexes allow him to dodge and counter his opponents' attacks, often with great ease. He can even predict an opponent's actions and react accordingly. At one instance, Morrow not only pinpointed the positions of two opponents who were going to attack him from behind, but was also able to accurately predict exactly how they planned to do it. At a later point of time, he was even able to sense how many fingers Go-Go holding up behind her back. Morrow's Haki allows him to sense emotions as well. He can also, at least to some degree, estimate what another person is thinking. This ability, along with his knowledge of radio waves transmitted by the brains, allows him to read minds. Morrow's mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki grants him yet another, exceptionally powerful gift — divination. This gift initially manifested when Morrow, while still in prison, gained the ability of sensing the significance of an event. Sometime after his escape from prison, this power evolved, allowing Morrow to divine any type of information, such as an image, a location or even thoughts. He can even glance into the future itself, which can aid him in many ways. It should be noted that the future is always in motion. Most of the time, Morrow's glances into the future shows him only a single image or vision; however, sometimes, for mere moments, he is able to glance through numerous, if not all, possible outcomes of a single event. Morrow refers to these moments as "critical points." It is during these moments that certain actions determine the course of the future. Morrow can not only see into alternate future events, but also exactly what he needs to do to cause a particular outcome to occur. Morrow's precognition supplements his skill of predicting an individual's actions. He can accurately predict an opponent's actions and intentions while also intuiting what needs to do to counter the predicted actions. He can use his foresight to boost the precision of his own attacks as well. Morrow's favourite trick in combat is to psyche out his opponents. By utilising his precognition, he can perfectly predict and call out his opponent's next words, thoughts or actions. This can, depending on the opponent's nature, catch them off guard, unnerve them or provoke them. King assumes that this trick works as some sort of a strategy, though Angel Eyes believes that Morrow just sees it as a fun trick. Yet another skill that Morrow possesses is to conceal his Haki signature to veil his presence and avoid detection. However, this may fail against a skilled Haki user. Mastery over Haki Weaponry